Nishitani Saibansho
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: O soberano tem o controle total e completo sobre tudo em seu reino. Verdadeiro ou falso? / One-shot - UA


_Naruto_ pertence total e apenas ao Masashi Kishimoto e à Shonen Jump.

Poucos meses antes de entrar aqui no FF, eu escrevi 6 capítulos de uma longfic que, no final das contas, eu nunca postei. Eu nem ligava para isso na época, mas era uma história tão maluca que não sei como pude achar que estava escrevendo algo sério. O que vocês vão ler aqui são pedaços dessa fanfic que, juntos, creio eu, dão uma boa one-shot.

Não modifiquei praticamente nada. Não estranhem a escrita. Era só a Otowa em outro momento da linha do tempo...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Nishitani Saibansho_

* * *

.

- O tempo passa rápido, não? – Falou Kakashi, caminhando lado a lado com um de seus alunos mais queridos – Se eu não fosse tão atento ao tempo, teria passado o dia todo lendo meus livros favoritos. Nada como engrandecer a alma com a leitura.

- Então me desculpe se eu inventei de nascer no dia de hoje. – "_Seu cínico. Eu sei que livros são esses._"

- Não seja tão cruel comigo, Sasuke. – Kakashi falou em um tom meio meloso até. Sabia que o príncipe não o odiava de verdade. – Você me deve tudo o que sabe sobre o uso da espada. Eu adoraria vê-lo lutando algum dia, você é um garoto com muito potencial...

- Sinto muito por não querer cumprir com suas expectativas. Afinal, o que você quer?

- Só treiná-lo no salão de jogos do palácio. Algo contra?

Ambos estavam entrando subindo por uma escada estreita. Uma das portas laterais do palácio estava ao fim dela. E não, Sasuke não tinha nada contra. Só estava pressentindo que havia algo muito errado nisso tudo.

Naquele dia, Sasuke completaria 18 anos. E isso era péssimo. Se fosse acontecer o que ele estava imaginando, seria realmente péssimo. Chegaram à porta.

- Olha... – Kakashi meteu a mão em um dos bolsos do casaco. – Claro que eu não iria me esquecer de dar uma lembrancinha pra você. Feliz Aniversário, Sasuke.

O príncipe se limitou a dar uma olhadela para o pequeno embrulho branco, guardando-o em seguida.

- Você vai precisar!... – Kakashi completou.

A porta só precisou de um leve empurrão para ser aberta. E lá dentro estava bem escuro. Dois péssimos sinais. Sasuke demorou um pouco para entrar, precisava ponderar. No fim das contas, ele concluiu, era melhor deixar que eles se achassem os espertos e cantassem vitória. Nada como um bando de burros se iludindo. Nada como se deleitar com a ignorância alheia.

"_Eu venci, não adianta._", Sasuke já estava com o dedo no interruptor mais próximo. Ligou a luz.

- SURPRESAAAA!

10 pessoas, um bolo e muitos confetes. Kakashi deu um sorriso maroto assim que Sasuke o fitou com cara de "Eu vou te matar.". Que problema havia em fazer uma festa surpresa?

- Feliz Aniversário, Alteza! – Kin foi a primeira a se aproximar. Deu-lhe dois beijinhos nas bochechas enquanto umas três ou quatro pessoas o abraçavam por trás.

- Feliz Aniversário, princepezinho! – Girando um pouco o pescoço dava para ver bem a máscara de Tobi – Sabia que o bolo foi o seu irmãozinho quem fez? Mas foi com massa pronta!

- É mentira, não acredite nele. Eu trabalhei bastante a manhã toda! – falou Itachi.

- Foi com massa pronta sim! Tobi viu!

- ...

- E as velas foram por minha conta! – Deidara já foi falando, empolgado. – Você vai ver! Elas são pura _arte_, un!

- Não é hora de cantar vitória ainda. – Kakashi interrompeu. – Sasuke, não quer ver o seu presente.

Não precisava. Sasuke apalpara aquele embrulho o suficiente para saber o que tinha dentro. Mesmo assim, pegou o presente, se fez de curioso e o abriu. Só para ver o circo pegar fogo.

Eram duas velinhas.

- Ah, que bonitinhas! – Kin não se conteve.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO DE MÁSCARA! VOCÊ ME SABOTOU!

- Unnn... Tobi magoou!...

- EU NÃO ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ, SEU IDIOTA!

- Eu só estou zelando pela integridade do nosso príncipe, Sr. Deidara. – Em seguida, voltando-se ao príncipe. – Sasuke, essas velas contem pedaços de Maneki Nekos, aqueles gatos de porcelana que dão sorte. Se não realizarem seu desejo de aniversário rapidamente, ao menos não deixarão de ajudá-lo a longo prazo.

- Eu não acredito muito nesse tipo de coisa. – Sasuke falou secamente, mas até que iria continuar segurando as velinhas se não tivesse encontrado a mão da Kin no caminho. Melhor assim.

- É bem melhor do que você ser explodido no dia do seu aniversário... – ela falou, olhando para as velas.

- Não se preocupe, você não vai ficar viúva antes mesmo de se casar. Eu te garanto.

Sasuke pousou a mão no ombro da garota. E mais uma vez deu graças a Kami-sama por Kin não ser como as outras garotas. Não era histérica, nem maluca e nem apaixonada por ele. Apenas era a filha do imperador e a moça com quem ele teria de se casar... Bonita, com um cabelo longo e incomparavelmente preto, e era gentil, solícita e tinha senso de humor. O único defeito é a voz de taquara rachada dela. Seria um problema escutá-la cantar no banheiro... Ainda bem que ela não tem essa mania.

- Vocês todos me odeiam, un! – Deidara choramingou – E não sabem apreciar uma arte de verdade!

- Para com isso, vai! – Itachi pôs a mão no ombro do amigo e o impeliu para a frente. – Gente deprimida hoje não...

"_Eu bem que queria que Orochimaru-sama gostasse de comemorar meus aniversários também..._"

Havia uma pequena TV ligada no salão principal do palácio. Acidentes de cavalo, inflação, aniversário do Sasuke, dicas de moda, notícias internacionais, aniversário do Sasuke... "_As pessoas adoram ter motivos para fazer festa..._", e um entediado Kabuto desejava ardentemente que aquele fosse o último Sasukinho a ser posicionado na mesa do bolo. Não era, havia ainda uns 25 na sacola.

Foi quando a massa de gente, com o príncipe no meio, entrou. "_Ah, dane-se!_", Kabuto chutou a sacola para debaixo da mesa.

- Sasuke, Feliz Aniversário! n.n

- Vamos cantar logo os parabéns que Tobi quer furar o balão de doces! – Tobi abriu espaço na mesa de forma _muito delicada_, tirando uns trocentos Sasukinhos do lugar. Deidara colocou o bolo alí logo em seguida.

- E o imperador, cadê? – Kabuto se virou, ainda chocado pela bagunça, para Itachi. – Ele sempre é o primeiro a querer paparicar o meu irmãozinho...

- Ele demora um pouco para se arrumar... – Kabuto sorriu amarelo. "_E ele vai me matar quando ver isso..._", tinha até Sasukinho sem cabeça no meio da confusão.

Enquanto isso, no andar de cima...

- VENHA, COBRA!

- Uaaaaaa! – Orochimaru se lançou feito uma bala e o baque do casal na cama foi grande. E lá vai mais um ataque em massa de beijinhos, abraços, mãos bobas...

- Puxa, você... você é sensacional! – Ela mal podia se caber de contentamento. E ainda viria mais. – Só... só que...

- Só que o quê? Já cansou, minha querida Anko-chan?... Eu só estou esquentando!...

- É a cama... A gente ainda vai quebrar...

- Deixa quebrar, eu sou o rei!... Sou eu que mando e posso ter qualquer cama deste país, ou melhor, posso ter _todas_ as camas desse país... É só você dizer.

- Ah, bem que eu gostaria de ganhar uma nova mesmo. – Por um momento, Anko desviou das carícias, para poder pensar melhor. – A de lá do meu quarto já está em petição de miséria, sabia?

- Não pode ser! A minha Anko-chan dormindo mal? Não po... Uh!

Ganhar. Ganhar um presente. Aniversário.

O aniversário do Sasuke!

- Caramba! – Orochimaru saltou da cama e foi apanhar as roupas do chão. Só as dele.

- Ahn? -.-

- Eu estava me esquecendo! Hoje é o aniversário do Sasuke-kun! Do meu Sasuke-kun que eu cuidei com todo o carinho! Será que eles arrumaram tudo para a festa dele? Será que deixaram tudo ok?! Por que é que eu fui me esquecer?!...

- Calma, não precisa ficar se martirizando desse jeito!... Ele deve estar se divertindo.

- E se não estiver! – Orochimaru estava quase que completamente vestido. – Meu Sasuke-kun merece tudo o que há de melhor! Coitadinho, e se não fizeram nada para ele?... – E recuperando a compostura como que num milagre – Se você quiser, pode festejar com a gente, Anko. Eu digo que você é uma prima minha.

Anko baixou o olhar. É sempre assim... Quando entra o Sasuke na história, ela se torna apenas "Anko". Não podia evitar de sentir ciúmes disso.

- Melhor não. Eles não são bobos, principalmente o seu Sasuke-kun... – Ela começou a amarrar o cabelo. – E não se preocupe, sua filha Kin deve estar garantindo que aqueles marmanjos façam tudo direito.

- É... Ainda bem que pelo menos para isso ela serve.

Uma outra das poucas coisas que não gostava muito no imperador: Esse desprezo pela própria filha. Deve ser aí o começo da fama de cruel dele...

- Mas... quando eu voltar... Só brinco de novo com você se eu ganhar um pedaço de bolo.

- Pode até ser mais de um.

- Não, um é o suficiente. – Anko já estava bem próxima da janela. – Até a próxima, minha donzela!

Orochimaru resolveu ficar mais um pouquinho só para vê-la saindo pela janela, que nem um príncipe sorrateiro. Lambeu os beiços. "_Você é tão sexy fazendo assim, Anko-chan!_". De fato, o principal atrativo de Anko é que ela não era uma mulher como as outras. Tinha mania de subir em árvores e de usar calças. Um ítem exótico desses tinha de ir para a sua coleção!

Anko enfim chegou ao chão, as pernas cobertas até o joelho pelas inúmeras rosas brancas. Sempre fora uma mulher muito paparicada pelos homens, mas ela nem poderia imaginar que laçaria justamente o homem mais poderoso de todo o Vale do Ocidente. E, no fim das contas e tirando o jeito como ele trata a filha, Orochimaru não deve ser o grande vilão da vida real que todos imaginam que ele seja.

Talvez só tenha alguns problemas com a administração do reino, coitado.

.

A família Uchiha sempre foi uma das mais poderosas do Vale do Ocidente, mas nunca esteve tão próxima de conquistar o poder total. Desde que os pais de Sasuke e Itachi morreram em um atentado orquestrado pela família Hyuuga, Orochimaru praticamente adotou o restante do clã. Tios, primos, sobrinhos e agregados foram para palácios adjacentes, e os dois irmãos se mudaram para a casa real.

O imperador só não puniu severamente os Hyuuga porque, _com as duas crianças que eles têm_, a família não precisava de punição. Um aumentozinho nos impostos para ficarem mais pobres, isso era o suficiente.

Seguindo a risca a linhagem real, a próxima a assumir seria Kin, mas Orochimaru queria mesmo era entregar o trono a um dos Uchihas. Se era para a filha chegar ao poder, só se fosse casada com um deles. Por ser o mais velho, Itachi era quem tinha direito à coroa e ninguém podia fazer nada quanto a isso agora. No entanto, era fato que o preferido do imperador era Sasuke.

Preferido do rei e das milhares de moças que estavam no portão do palácio.

.

Ino disparou ao passar pelos degraus, pela porta, pelo cômodo cheio de papéis coloridos. Até que quase escorregar neles lhe permitiu se deleitar um pouco com o lugar onde estava. Para quê pressa? Já havia conseguido entrar no palácio. E que palácio lindo.

Era a primeira vez que estava em um lugar _tão grandiosamente maravilhoso _assim... Ao fundo, o som de parabéns e palmas. Sasuke deveria estar no cômodo seguinte.

Ino apertou um pouco mais o presente. Estava tão perto... Estava muito perto. Queria mesmo era disparar para lá. Mas isso seria como as outras garotas agiriam. Ela não. Ela era a Princesa da Rosa Vermelha e faria jus ao seu título.

Seguiu caminhando ansiosa mais resoluta até a porta que se abria para o grande salão do palácio. No centro, parecia tão pequenina a aglomeração de pessoas queridas em torno de uma mesa, um bolo e um príncipe.

"_Eu desejo..._", Sasuke realmente não acreditava nos poderes das velas, mas não custava tentar, só mesmo para confirmar o que pensava... "_Quero ter um pouco mais de paz._"

Assoprou. Palmas generalizadas.

- Ah, meu Sasuke-kun! – Orochimaru pulou no pescoço do príncipe, literalmente. – Quem diria! Você era tão pequenininho quando chegou aqui e agora está um homem! Que emoção! T.T

- Você está parecendo a minha mãe... ù.ú

- Ei, Itachi, você convidou mais gente para a festa? – Kabuto falou olhando para outro lado. – Uau, que bom gosto você tem para convidar, hein!

De repente, todo mundo olhou para uma moça loira, de vestido roxo, unhas vermelhas e que carregava um presente nas mãos. Deidara, Tobi e Itachi ficaram boquiabertos. Kabuto com um sorriso safado. Orochimaru com os olhos do tamanho do mundo...

"_Ah, não... Como uma daquelas irritantes conseguiu entrar?_", só faltava essa para Sasuke.

E Ino se sentia presa ao chão. E vermelha... Por que é que tudo na hora H tem que ser mais difícil?

- P-Príncipe Sasuke, Feliz Aniversário! – Quase que as palavras não saíram.

- Ei! Chegue mais perto. Vamos! – Orochimaru foi o primeiro que conseguiu ter uma reação.

Ino se acanhou ainda mais. O imperador, logo ele, pedindo-a para que se aproximasse... Chegasse mais perto do Sasuke. De qualquer modo, tinha que ir. Era o que ela desejava. E aquele era apenas o momento mais importante de sua vida. O reencontro!

A garota andou até ficar só a um metro do príncipe. E estava com um sorriso tão medonho que Sasuke logo imaginou que ela fosse pular em cima dele. No entanto, ela apenas estendeu o presente.

E a impressionante rosa branca em cima dele.

- Pegou isso no jardim? – Sasuke perguntou secamente.

- Não! Eu... Eu tenho uma roseira branca em casa e prometi uma vez que nunca deixaria as minhas rosas brancas morrerem. E nem as vermelhas. – "_Sasuke, se lembre! Sou eu!_".

- Não é mesmo uma flor daqui. Ela está muito mais bem cuidada do que as nossas. – Kabuto analisou a flor. – A menina aqui, além de bonita, deve entender bastante do assunto.

- Onde é que você mora, meu bem? – Deidara se acercou, todo cavalheiro. – Você é da realeza? Tem número de telefone, não tem, un? n.n

- Err...

- Pode deixar que eu guardo seu presente, senhorita. Pode ter certeza de que o príncipe vai apreciá-lo mais tarde. – Kakashi se pronunciou, voltando-se em seguida para Sasuke. – Acha melhor assim?

- Pode ser. – "_Contando que acabe logo com isso e tire essa irritante daqui._".

Ino hesitou um pouco antes de entregar o presente à Kakashi. Sasuke sequer chegou a segurar o embrulho direito... Não teve jeito. "_Realmente, é uma moça muito bonita. Pena que é muito jovem para mim..._", pensou Kakashi enquanto entregava o embrulho a um guarda-volumes.

- Ei! Que tal você ficar aqui com a gente? Vai, por favor, Tobi vai ficar tão feliz! – Tobi quase que ia se ajoelhando aos pés da garota.

- Bem... – "É claro que eu fico! Estar com o Sasuke é tudo de bom!" – Se o príncipe achar que devo ficar...

- Vai, Alteza, deixa ela ficar! – Tobi, aí sim, se ajoelhou. Diante de Sasuke.

Todo mundo olhou para o príncipe. E até o Orochimaru estava fazendo uma cara de "_Ah, isso vai ser legal!_". Que droga! Que droga! Agora vai ter que aturar uma desconhecida na própria festa.

- Está bem. Ela fica.

- AÊÊÊÊ! – Todos comemoraram.

Já Ino não podia ficar mais feliz. O próprio Sasuke queria a presença dela!

- Puxa!... Muito obrigado! – Ino ia correndo para Sasuke quando...

- Ei! Ei! Muita intimidade não, está bem? – Até que enfim Kin se pronunciara. E recebeu um olhar que a outra estava tentando controlar para não soar raivoso. Mas soou. – Senhorita, o Sasuke é meu noivo. u.u

"_O quê?... Noivo?!_"

- Sua... Sua noiva?... – Ino perguntou, acanhada, para o príncipe.

- Sim. Esta é a princesa Kin, acho que vocês podem se dar bem. – E voltando-se para a princesa. – Kin?

- Ah, muito prazer. – Ela estendeu a mão.

Ino a apertou. E parecia que aquela mão era algum tipo de ralo que sugava toda a sua alegria. "_Noiva dele?_". Que grande droga.

- Ah, gente, agora é que eu me lembrei! Tenho um compromisso e... Eu só vim entregar o presente ao príncipe. Tchau, senhores! – Já ia se afastando. – Adeus, Majestade. - E foi indo.

- Ei! Não! Peraí, fica só mais um pouco, un! – Deidara correu para interceptá-la.

- Desculpa. Até mais!

Ela sumiu por detrás da porta.

- Ò.Ó – Todos, menos Sasuke. Para Kin.

- Ué, o que foi, gente? Eu não fiz nada!

- Está tudo bem. Daqui a pouco eles dão um jeito de conseguir o telefone dela. – O príncipe abraçou-lhe a cintura, um gesto que tinha mais de compreensivo do que de amoroso. "_Valeu, Kin!_".

"_Minha nossa! Aquela menina é mesmo... a pessoa certa!..._", Orochimaru brincava com o sorriso em seu rosto, os dedinhos tamborilando os lábios. "_Perfeitíssima para o meu plano!..._". O rei correu para a mesa e levantou um copo de refrigerante. Na falta de algo mais decente.

- Que caras são essas, seus bobos! – Falou direto para Deidara, Itachi e Tobi, que estavam com umas caras de enterro incomparáveis. – Hoje é dia do meu Sasuke-kun! Vamos celebrar! XD

Fizeram um belo brinde de guaraná.

.

Quando a meia-noite ainda estava um tanto longe de chegar, uma espécie de van entrou pelo portão principal. Bastou que os guardas vissem o rosto de Kabuto através do vidro da frente, e logo as portas foram abertas para aquele chamativo veículo preto com detalhes dourados. Uma pequena extravagância do rei.

Parou em frente a um chafariz, perto da entrada do palácio. Logo em seguida, dois homens saíram pela porta traseira e começaram a puxar algo – ou alguém – de dentro. A cena acabou tendo duas testemunhas: Uma era Tobi, que não sabia se entrava no palácio para espalhar a novidade ou se continuava olhando aquilo. A outra era uma mulher de sobretudo e calças compridas que acabou de pular de alguma janela do palácio.

Enfim, a "coisa" saiu. Era uma moça que usava um soberbo vestido. Ela já estava mais calma e foi seguindo os dois grandões, silenciosamente triste. Foi então que Kabuto também saiu do carro e, por último, o motorista carregando nos ombros alguém ferido. A essa altura, Tobi já estava correndo em disparada dentro da casa...

- Uaaah! – Orochimaru saiu do quarto. Esticou os braços até sentir os dedos estralarem. - Anko-chan é mesmo muito sexy!...

- Anko quem?

- KYAAA! O.O – Se virou. – Oh... Sasuke-kun! Há quanto tempo você estava aí? n.n

Sasuke estava com a casaca entreaberta e uma cara totalmente amassada. De cansaço. Perfeito contraste para um Itachi e um Deidara que, atrás dele, pareciam estar ainda bem animados. E meio bobos até.

- Eu estou apenas indo para o meu quarto. Kin já deve estar me esperando lá. – Apesar de serem apenas noivos, Sasuke e Kin já dormiam juntos em uma mesma cama. "É para se acostumarem!", era o que dizia o rei. – Boa noite, Majestade.

- Ah, boa noite, Sasuke-kun! – Abraçou o príncipe. – E sonhe com os anjinhos do céu! XD

"_Não tenho sorte mesmo... Primeiro um pai ausente, depois esse tutor louco..._"

- Incrível como nada cura esse mal humor desse príncipe. A festinha dele foi tão legal, un... – Deidara tinha manchas de chantilly na camisa. – MESMO SEM AS MINHAS VELAS QUE EXPLODEM!

- Hum... Estou começando a pensar que mal-humor é contagioso. Melhor eu ficar longe... – Itachi deu uns passos para trás. – E só pensar que daqui a pouco aquela moça maravilhosa vai estar aqui de novo!...

- Epa! Já não estou mais chateado!... A garota dos meus sonhos está vindo! XD

- Que interessante... – Orochimaru se aproximou dos dois. – Vocês se apaixonaram pela mesma garota e até agora não brigaram entre si. O autocontrole de vocês é invejável...

Itachi arregalou de leve os olhos. E Deidara lançou um olhar maligno para o companheiro. "_É mesmo!..._".

- Eu sou o príncipe-herdeiro, não posso me descontrolar por qualquer coisa. É ruim para a minha imagem. – Itachi explicou. – Mesmo que essa coisa seja a moça mais bela que eu já conheci... E que será minha rainha.

- Itachi, você ficaria mais legal sendo explodido. – Deidara sorria sádico.

-...

Nessa hora, Tobi chegou. E praticamente se jogou aos pés dos três. Arfando muito.

- ...? – Orochimaru, Deidara e Itachi.

- Orochimaru-sama... Tobi viu!... Ela chegou!...

- CHEGOU? – O rei logo saiu numa desmedida correria – Já era hora!

- Até que enfim!... – Itachi passou a mão pelo cabelo e ajeitou a roupa. Deidara fez o mesmo e foi atrás.

- Ei!... Tobi não pode mais correr... Esperem!... – Desmaiou em seguida.

O salão parecia repleto, mesmo que as únicas pessoas alí presentes fossem os vários guardas a formar duas fileiras, uma de cada lado do tapete vermelho e branco que ia até o trono real. Um serviçal vestiu uma enorme capa roxa em Orochimaru antes que ele entrasse no panteão. Era o detalhe que faltava para completar a grandeza e a elegância do grande rei... Para que ele enfim pudesse se acomodar em seu belíssimo trono.

Deidara e Itachi chegaram logo em seguida. Este último sentou-se em uma cadeira ricamente decorada – mas ainda assim só uma cadeira - à esquerda de Orochimaru. Deidara ficou de pé ao lado da cadeira à direita, que continuou vazia. Logo após isso, os guardas sacaram seus trompetes e tocaram enquanto Kabuto cruzava o salão inteiro até chegar ao pé da escada. Que levava ao panteão. O lugar da mais alta realeza...

A música parou.

- Orochimaru-sama, acho que não precisa tudo isso... – Kabuto ainda estava abaixado, no meio da reverência que tinha de dar ao rei. – Eu fico morrendo de vergonha...

- Ah, mas isso é tão legal, Kabutinho. É tão eu, sabe!... Acho que na próxima vez vou colocá-los para tocar o _Rebolation_ nessa hora! XD

- O.O – Todos no salão.

- Bem, mudando de assunto, você trouxe a nossa garota, não trouxe? – Orochimaru perguntou.

- Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas conseguimos! O pai dela era cabeça dura demais... Os homens tiveram que matar ele.

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊ? Ò.Ó

Kabuto engoliu em seco. "_Droga!..._"

- MAS ISSO É MARAVILHOSO, KABUTO! MEUS PARABÉNS! – Orochimaru desceu para apertar-lhe a mão. – Isso já elimina 80% da burocracia!

- Pobre garota... – Itachi lamentou.

- Também foi complicado convencer a moça, o pai encheu a cabeça dela de besteiras. – Kabuto continuou. - Mas, no final das contas, ela não tinha escolha. Era aceitar por bem ou ir à força. Afinal, a sua vontade é a única soberana aqui, meu rei!

- Eu sei disso, huhuhu!... – Orochimaru ficou um tanto encabulado. Essas manifestações de apreço dos súditos... – E o que você está esperando? Quero ver a moça!

- Homens! Hora de entrar! – Kabuto gritou.

As portas se abriram. Os trompetes voltaram a tocar. Tobi chegou ao panteão... finalmente.

Estava escura a outra ponta do salão. Só havia a entrada e as silhuetas de uma mulher e, depois, de um grupo. Apareceram três homens, dois ao lado e um atrás de uma garota deslumbrante, que usava um belíssimo vestido creme, com rendas nas mangas e laços no torso e na saia. E esta última deixava ver os pezinhos brancos adornados por sapatos mais brancos ainda.

Era o momento mais esperado por todos. Ela estava tão linda! Uma jóia rara! Uma verdadeira princesa! Seu porte tão elegante, seu rosto tão doce, seu cabelo tão... _rosado_?

_Sakura Haruno_ estava deslumbrante.

- Orochimaru-sama, não foi muito fácil, mas conseguimos produzí-la ainda dentro do carro. – Falou uma velha mulher que viera mais atrás. - Espero que ela esteja deslumbrante o suficiente para agradá-lo.

- O.ó – Orochimaru.

- ...? O.O – Itachi.

- ...?! Ò.Ó – Deidara.

- Ué? Cadê a moça linda do Tobi? – Tobi olhava para os lados.

Cabelos rosados presos em um curto rabo de cavalo. Arrematado com uma bela fita amarela cravejada de jóias. Expressão oscilando entre a tristeza e a raiva.

.

- Fomos enganados...! – Kabuto murmurou, apavorado.

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO, UN! EU QUERO A MINHA GAROTA! – Deidara estava no auge da indignação. – MAJESTADE, MANDE ENFORCAR TODOS, UN! TODOS!

- Não! Pelo amor de Kami-sama, Majestade, não quero ser enforcado! - Kabuto se jogou aos pés de Orochimaru. - Eu prometo que na próxima vez eu vou ter mais cuidado. Eu juro!

- Kabuto-kun...! – A expressão do rei ficava cada vez mais sombria. Apesar da balbúrdia, Sakura permanecia alheia a tudo.

- É ISSO AÍ, UN, TODO MUNDO PARA A FORCA! E A IMPOSTORA ALÍ TAMBÉM! Ò.Ó

- Ei! – Sakura meio que acordou de um transe. - Eu não! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Eu vou pra casa!

Após isso, Sakura simplesmente se virou e correu. Ir para a força?! Ela não fez nada! Ela não pediu para estar alí, não podia morrer, não queria morrer.

Foi impedida pelos guardas. Se debateu bastante antes de tombar no chão, destruída. Chorando copiosamente.

- Eu já tomei a minha decisão. – Orochimaru começou a voltar para o trono. Calmo, calmo, pois a sorte de alguém deve ser decidida da forma mais fria possível.

- Orochimaru-sama!... – Kabuto quase não conseguia mais implorar.

"_Eu não esperava tamanha decepção, Kabuto!_". Sim, haveria uma bela punição. Uma exemplar punição. Uma...

- Não tenha tanta pressa, Orochimaru-sama. Não acha que devíamos resolver isso de uma maneira menos violenta? – Uma voz vinha da direita. Havia um homem escorado em uma coluna próxima ao panteão. Carregava algo debaixo do braço.

Kakashi Hatake.

- SEU MASCARADO DE UMA FIGA! VOCÊ ME PERSEGUE, NÃO É?!

- Você tem andado com um humor muito instável nos últimos dias, Deidara. Deve ir logo procurar um médico, pode ser um problema grave. – Kakashi estava se aproximando, pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Deidara e logo seguiu em frente. – Orochimaru-sama, é claro que todo esse pessoal tem de receber uma punição, mas acho que a garota deve ser poupada.

- Poupar a garota? Bem... Eu não ia dar uma alta punição para ela, mas poupar...

- O próprio papel que ela vai desempenhar no _jogo_ já pode ser considerado uma _punição_. – Ele descia as escadas. Estava de costas para o rei. - As pessoas não gostam de ser disputadas feito objetos.

"_Jogo?_", Itachi pensou. Deidara também. Tobi não estava prestando atenção.

E Sakura continuava chorando, de joelhos no chão. Nem notou que Kakashi estava indo até ela, que se abaixou e que ia pôr a mão em seu ombro. Levou um susto.

- Oi? – Kakashi falou, simpático. – Posso saber quem é essa moça tão bonita?

"_Bonita mesmo._". E Sakura ainda demorou um pouco para falar algo, os olhos ainda cheios d'água. Soluçou.

- Sou Sakura... Sakura Haruno. – Passou a mão pelo rosto. Aí é que desatou a falar. - Eu não tenho nada a ver com os Yamanaka! Não tenho nada a ver com isso!...

- Calma! Tudo bem, eu entendo. Seu nome é Sakura Haruno, certo?

- Sim... – "_Mas é claro que é! Você é surdo?_".

Kakashi, então, colou sobre o chão o objeto que estava carregando. E o "abriu". Era um notebook.

- Sr. Kakashi, você sabe que, para o jogo, eu preciso de uma garota especial. – Orochimaru falou. – É mais...

- Condizente com os seus planos? – Kakashi interrompeu. Teclava rapidamente no computador. – E quem disse que a senhorita aqui do meu lado não pode ser essa garota especial? Acho até que ela combina mais com o papel.

- Por favor, você não é burro. – Podia não parecer, mas o rei falava em um tom carinhoso até.

- Eu sei. E por isso mesmo eu sei também que pode ser muito arriscado fazer as coisas do jeito que você quer. – E olhando para Orochimaru. – Imagine se algo parecido com isso que aconteceu aqui, agora, acontecesse mais na frente, quando o jogo já estivesse em andamento. Seria desastroso.

Orochimaru desferiu um olhar torto para o outro. Não estava gostando da idéia, mas o pior é que Kakashi estava certo...

- Sei o quanto tudo isso significa para você. – Kakashi sorriu. – Isso também é importante para mim, de certa forma. Vai dar tudo certo!...

"_Ô, cara chato!... Bonzinho demais. Que saco!_"

- Então, quer dizer que eu vou ter que colocar essa garota como a Noiva mesmo? – Orochimaru bufou, emburrado.

- Quê?!... Noiva? – Sakura fitou o rei.

- Opa! Olha só o que achei! – Kakashi se empolgou. Virou o notebook. – Parece que Vossa Majestade está com muita sorte. O registro aqui diz que a senhorita Sakura praticamente não tem parentes vivos. Não é interessante para o senhor?

Nessa hora, chegou um serviçal e ele levou o notebook até o Orochimaru. Se ajoelhou aos seus pés, ergueu o objeto com as duas mãos, tal qual uma boa mesinha para computador. De fato, a tal Sakura não tinha pais, tios, avós, parentes distantes... Praticamente nada.

- Sim, é bom... Mas o pai da outra está morto agora. Tanto faz então, não é?

- Pode até ser que ele esteja, mas não sabemos se ele e a filha são os únicos Yamanakas. E é bem provável que não sejam. – Kakashi retrucou.

- E daí? O que importa é que a garota está sem pai e que tem um candidato aqui muito interessado em preencher essa vaga. – Orochimaru sorriu, a voz perigosa.

-Orochimaru-sama...!

- Chega! – Sakura gritou. – Alguém pode me explicar que história é essa de jogo, de "Noiva" e de não sei o quê mais?

- Alto lá! – Orochimaru foi rápido. - Isso não é forma de se dirigir a um rei.

- Pensando bem, eu também estou achando esse papo muito esquisito. – Itachi falou. –Que jogo é esse?

- Quero a garota de Tobi... T.T

- Calma, pessoal! Vocês todos vão saber de tudo e vão também se divertir bastante, huhu!... Mas primeiro eu preciso arranjar uma Noiva!

- O senhor vai casar, Orochimaru-sama? Tobi pode ser o padrinho?...

Todo mundo olhou torto para Tobi. A não ser uma irritada Sakura que só pensava no que é que aquele povo todo queria com ela. E ninguém lhe dava nenhuma explicação!

– Orochimaru-sama, pense bem. Ela aqui daria uma boa Noiva para o jogo! Vamos, adote-a...

- Adotar?! – Sakura virou-se. Mais outra informação para a salada sem sentido de até agora...

- Ah, tá bom, tá bom! Você venceu!... – "_Pelo menos a moça tem beleza o suficiente para a tarefa..._" - Deidara, providencie toda a papelada necessária. Sakura tem que ser minha filha antes que o sol nasça!

- Ei, mas... Eu também não estou entendendo nadinha aqui, un... – Deidara falou.

- Você entende depois... Agora vá logo. O.ó

Logo Deidara deixou o panteão. Coçando a cabeça.

- Peraí! Como assim ser sua filha? – O negócio era mais sério do que Sakura estava imaginando. – Eu não quero ser sua filha!

- Own, magoei!... – Orochimaru brincou, enquanto descia as escadas. A capa real ganhando volume no ar... – Ora, quem é que não quer ser filha de um rei? E também quem não quer casar com a filha de um rei?...

Orochimaru crescia mais e mais conforme ia chegando perto. Todos ficavam pequeninos e distantes. Invisíveis. Só havia o rei, todo soberbo, todo diabólico, preparado para atacar a presa. Não havia mais ninguém.

Abraçou Sakura como se ela pudesse fundir-se a ele.

- Não se preucupe, que o papai vai te explicar tudinho sobre o jogo até de manhã. E espero que você seja uma boa garota! – Ele apertou-a mais durante a última frase. Sakura sentiu como se ele fosse lhe quebrar os ossos.

Um leve vento entrou no salão e aumentou mais a capa do rei.

- Sábia decisão, Orochimaru-sama. – Kakashi pareceu melancólico.

Os demais ficaram olhando para o rei, amedrontados. Nunca Orochimaru parecera tão... Tão...

- Huhu! Finalmente... Não foi bem do jeito que eu queria, mas... Huhuhu! – Orochimaru fitou o alto. – _Finalmente o meu grande jogo vai começar! O meu grande jogo!_

.

Não havia postes de som perto do palácio, mas havia 500 soldados e seus 500 trompetes no jardim. Fora o pessoal dos tambores, que não foi acionado ainda.

- Mas o quê?... – Sasuke acabava de acordar. – Um anúncio real?!...

Confuso, o príncipe saltou da cama e tentou ver alguma coisa através do vidro da varanda. Só conseguiu ver a quantidade de gente espremida atrás das grades do palácio. Uma multidão.

- Oi, Sasuke. – Kin acabava de sair do closet. – Bom dia.

- Ei, você sabia que ia ter esse anúncio e nem me disse nada?

- Eu estou tão surpresa quanto você!... – Kin corou furiosamente. Sasuke não devia estar olhando para ela. – Acordei com a música.

Sasuke não devia mesmo. Ela estava só de toalha.

- Me desculpe. – Sasuke se virou imediatamente. Kin entrou rápido no banheiro. – Daqui a pouco vou me arrumar também para irmos descer.

- Eu não estou me arrumando. Se o meu pai não falou nada pra gente sobre isso, é porque ele não nos quer lá. Eu sei o que é isso.

- Mas não pode ser... – "_Orochimaru-sama sempre fez questão de que eu estivesse com ele nessas horas, nem que fosse só para me encher o saco._"

Um barulho de chuveiro se misturou com o da música, que já devia estar em seu arco final. Música clássica típica, 16 minutos. "_Por que o rei iria me querer fora disso?_", Sasuke não estava gostando muito da ideia de ter que assistir tudo pela TV, como um reles plebeu. Voltou e se jogou de bruços na cama desfeita.

Seus dedos roçaram em algo. O presente que Ino lhe dera ontem estava no criado mudo, nem fora aberto ainda. E a rosa branca ainda no laço.

"_Estranho..._", Sasuke puxou o embrulho mais para perto, precisava ver melhor. "_Isso nem foi para um vaso e está tão viçosa como se tivesse sido tirada agora._"

.

Havia um poste de som, embora não precisasse, ao lado de um conjunto de apartamentos próximo ao palácio.

"_Não deve ser coincidência. Você está aprontando alguma, não é, Orochimaru?_", Anko havia terminado de comer a última torrada do dia. Decidiu que só iria guardar o resto do pacote quando voltasse e vestiu o sobretudo. Preferia ir ver esse anúncio real pessoalmente.

Ela havia acabado de ter mais um encontro maravilhoso com o rei quando viu alguns homens da guarda real forçando uma moça a sair de um furgão ou algo do tipo. Eles não estavam de uniforme, mas para terem saído daquele carro – que é um dos preferidos de Orochimaru – e entrado no palácio, é porque aí tem.

Foi então que Anko resolveu entrar no palácio, fazendo como sempre fez: Usando uma janela como porta. Acabou presenciando parte do encontro entre aquela garota e o rei. Era evidente que aquilo não foi uma reunião amistosa. E que havia algum mistério alí... O tal _jogo_...

"_Ou pode ser só ciúme pelo Orochimaru ter abraçado a mocinha daquele jeito..._", pensou enquanto trancava a porta de casa. "_O quê?_"

- Por Kami-sama, Anko, você não pensou em uma coisa dessas! – Gritou enquanto dava tapas na própria cabeça. – Isso até parece desculpa do próprio Orochimaru!

- Está tudo bem, senhora?

Anko se virou, corada. E o fato de aquele cara de máscara estar olhando atenciosamente para ela não estava ajudando mundo. Malditos tiques! São ótimos para passar vergonha...

- Não, está tudo bem!... Só esqueci uma coisinha aqui em casa.

- Entendo. Isso acabou de acontecer comigo também. – Dito isso, Kakashi cruzou o corredor devagar. O apartamento dele era o da última porta. Abriu. Entrou.

"_Cara esquisito..._"

Anko chamou o elevador. E quando ele chegou, Kakashi também já estava posicionado, à espera, com um livrinho aberto na mão. Entraram juntos.

O elevador era em estilo antigo, com porta de grade. Algo que a Anko detestava profundamente... Não há coisa mais desagradável do que ver o chão dos outros andares subindo ou descendo, a sensação é de que não se está em um porto seguro. Anko fechou os olhos bem apertado para ver se o medo diminuía. Como se isso funcionasse...

- Não gosta disto aqui, não é? – Kakashi reparou. Ela assentiu. – Eu também não. Por isso que só fico de costas para a porta.

- E essa técnica funciona?

- O que funciona mesmo é sair daqui.

Anko riu. Enquanto isso, o elevador acabava de chegar ao térreo. Os dois saíram do mesmo jeito que entraram: Ao mesmo tempo. Até pareciam ter treinado isso.

- Escuta... – Anko teve a ideia de perguntar. – O que você acha que vai sair nesse anúncio, hein?

- Bom... – Não ia estragar a surpresa, claro. – Eu só sei que Orochimaru-sama devia ter esperado por mim antes de começar a tocar essa música chata.

- Você vai para o palácio?

- Vou sim. Eu trabalho lá. Você também vai, pelo visto... – Kakashi olhou para ela.

Ela olhou de volta. Não poderiam dizer o porquê, mas eles passaram um bom tempo se encarando. E andando para a frente. Até que...

- KYAAA! O.O

- O que foi? – Ele parou.

- Ufa!... Quase que a gente se estatela na porta de vidro, cara.

Kakashi sorriu. E enquanto abria a porta...

- Se quiser eu te dou uma carona.

.

_Fim._

.


End file.
